Extraña Mujer
by mikaera
Summary: Kai por fin ha logrado librarse de su abuelo Voltaire, y está ensimismado con el tema. Llega una mujer que lo distraerá un poco. Para BladzLiska, KaiOC, oneshot


**Para Bladz-Liska, por toda la ayuda que ella me ha brindado tanto aconsejándome en mis fics, como actualizando por mí en el tiempo que yo me ausenté. Muchas gracias y espero que te guste! KaiOC. **

* * *

**Extraña Mujer.**

El muchacho cerró sus ojos caoba al ver que no podía resistir más. El dolor que la herida que tenía en el brazo le causaba era demasiado. Se sentó en el suelo, hacía frío pero no le importaba, por fin lo había logrado, había escapado de las garras de su abuelo Voltaire de una vez por todas, por más que aparentemente le hubiera costado el brazo izquierdo.

Pegó un tirón de su bufanda, sin quitarla de alrededor del cuello pero lo suficiente como para que el trozo de tela con el que se quedaba en la mano alcanzara para sujetar la herida. Envolvió la blanca tela alrededor de su brazo, la sangre corría desde su codo, y la herida se profundizaba más hacia el hombro.

Ya no sentía el pulso en la mano y le temblaba involuntariamente. Apretó los dientes para tratar de soportar el dolor, tratar de contentarse con la idea de que ya estaba libre del aterrador monstruo que representaba ese viejo para él. No era suficiente, tenía que buscar una manera para detener el sangrado. Notaba que cuanta más sangre perdía más inestable se sentía, apoyó la espalda contra un árbol cercano y luego la nuca, se quedó ahí en silencio contemplando el simple y puro aire que lo rodeaba.

¿Cómo podía ser tan absurda la vida?

¿Cuál era su razón de vivir si siempre estaba escapando de alguien mayor que quería utilizarlo?

¿Acaso esa era una buena razón¿vivir para escapar¿Vivir para evitar morir?

El joven de cabello de dos tonos distintos de azul respiró profundo, si alguien lo veía ahí y en esas condiciones seguramente iba a buscar en su documento de identidad quién era, y llevarlo hacia donde provenía. Con una mueca de dolor alcanzó su bolsillo con la mano derecha, tomó su documento y miró la foto que estaba en él. Leyó, 'Kai Alexander Hiwatari'. Por lo menos ahora tenía documento; pensó. Antes de cumplir los dieciséis años, todos sus registros eran inexistentes, él era simplemente un soldado más de la corporación Biovolt, pero claro, un soldado rebelde.

'Si alguien me encuentra inconsciente y lee mi apellido, va a llevarme con Voltaire y es lo que menos quiero' pensó el chico, con un esfuerzo incorporándose. Se sostuvo del árbol, bastante mareado. Tuvo que reclinarse en su espalda para sostenerse, se agitaba fácil y el corazón le latía rápido. Con la identificación aún en la mano, caminó con un paso extremadamente inestable hacia el río, que no estaba muy lejos.

'Tengo que deshacerme de esto' era lo único que tenía en mente el joven, en un estado entre lo consciente y lo inconsciente. Pero aún así su determinación era insuperable.

Una vez que llegó al río, apoyó las dos manos en la baranda para sostenerse de golpe. Luego se retracto sin embargo, el brazo izquierdo comenzó a sangrar nuevamente y sintió un ruido extraño por la zona del codo que no le agradó para nada. Frunció el ceño. Era una pena tener que arrojar al río algo que había apreciado por tanto tiempo, una identidad. Pero entonces estaba la pregunta que siempre se había hecho¿Ciertamente se llamaba así¿O alguien le había convencido de lo contrario?

Cerró los ojos al momento de soltar el papel plastificado, y luego los abrió y suspiró. "Así por lo menos no van a hacerme regresar. Soy Kai. Tan solo Kai."

Pero sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente, se dejó caer contra la baranda que lo separaba del agua, y se quejó del dolor. La herida comenzaba a sangrar otra vez, ahora volvía a sentir algo. Su respiración aumentó hasta que empezó a disminuir la velocidad otra vez, poco a poco convirtiéndose en un fino hilo de aire que entraba y salía de entre sus labios, a penas abiertos. El chico se quedó dormido.

* * *

Una joven de cabello castaño se acercó al cuerpo aparentemente sin vida que yacía al costado de la baranda del río. 'Oh por Dios' pensó, al notar la sangre que ya no corría, pero cubría gran parte del cuerpo del muchacho. El joven parecía de unos veintitrés años, por su aspecto, supuso la chica, debía haber tenido una gran pelea con algo.

Miró el cuerpo por un buen rato, luego notó algo que le llamaba la atención; en la mano derecha del chico había algo, algo que brillaba de un color rojizo. Tomó la (valiente) decisión de acercarse, y notó que era un beyblade. Frunció el ceño, no entendía como un muchacho de la edad de él tenía esas cosas. Su hermano tenía trece años y era normal para un pequeño como él, pero qué importancia podían tener para un joven de universidad?

Algo había distinto en ése blade, algo lo diferenciaba de los otros que ella conocía (los de los amigos de su hermano). Tomó con cuidado y sin temor la mano que tenía el objeto, y vio que la insignia que tenía delante era la que brillaba.

Se humedeció los labios con la lengua, y acercó intuitivamente su oído a los labios del chico. Pudo sentir a penas la leve corriente de aire que pasaba por entre esos labios. Siendo estudiante de medicina, supuso que algo iba a poder hacer para ayudarlo. Tomó su mano derecha y buscó algún pulso, podía sentirlo gracias al cielo. Dejó su mochila en el suelo, no había nadie que pasara por esa zona y mientras acomodaba al chico en posición horizontal se preguntaba por qué él estaba aquí, y no había elegido un lugar más a la vista para darse por vencido.

Estando recostado el cuerpo, ella se colocó a la derecha, tapó la nariz con la mano izquierda, apoyando la derecha sobre su pecho, y acercó su boca a la del muchacho para hacerle primeros auxilios.

En el momento en el que se encontraba a sólo unos centímetros de su boca sintió como él exhalaba aire de golpe, y la empujaba con su brazo derecho. Ella se sobresaltó y se le quedó mirando, qué manera extraña de comportarse alguien que al parecer estaba muriendo.

"¿¡Oye qué diablos te sucede!?" le gritó sin contenerse.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti, qué tratabas de hacerme?" respondió él con el mismo enojo.

"¿Yo¡Pues hasta hace menos de un minuto estabas muriendo, y debes agradecérmelo porque mi intención era salvarte la vida!"

"No necesito que nadie me 'Salve la Vida', como ves puedo cuidarme solo--" el chico dejó de hablar al sentir una nueva puntada de dolor en el brazo. Se agarró el codo con la mano derecha y apretó el brazo contra su cuerpo.

"Tu bufanda ya tiene sangre, no servirá para cubrir la herida. Déjame ayudarte" dijo ella. Él miró, primero con desconfianza, después un poco más seguro y asintió.

La chica tomó una gasa de su mochila, se dirigía a la universidad pero esto tenía mayor importancia. Luego agarró la bufanda con cuidado y comenzó a separarla de la piel del chico de ojos caoba utilizando agua oxigenada para ayudarse. Él mantuvo sus dientes apretados pero no dijo nada, podía resistir el dolor.

"Oh! Disculpa, no me he presentado. Bueno, creo que tu tampoco lo has hecho pero al fin y al cabo qué importa, quiero que sepas quien soy, yo soy estudiante de medicina en la universidad de esta ciudad, tengo veintitrés años y mi nombre es Ann Yakotva, gusto en conocerte."

El chico se le quedó mirando, y después de unos segundos contestó, "Como sea, soy Kai." Dijo cortante. Ella la miró, frunció el ceño, y luego volvió la vista hacia su trabajo. Había terminado de quitar la bufanda y ahora la herida quedaba al descubierto. Se podía ver que estaba algo sucia, quizás la había conseguido en alguna pelea callejera, pensó Ann.

"Oye pero esto parece provocado por un cuchillo¿No se te cruzó por la cabeza ir directamente al hospital?"

"No preguntes, dejo que tu hagas esto porque al ser en un brazo me es más complicado arreglármelas solo, pero ni pienso pisar un hospital."

Ella miró sorprendida, luego volvió a su tarea. Cubrió la herida de gasa y cinta para vendaje, y después subió la vista para encontrarse con los ojos caoba de quien la miraba. "¿Cómo te hiciste esto Kai?" preguntó curiosa.

"¿Debo respondértelo?"

"Bueno… yo pensé que… olvídalo. Deberías ir a tu casa y darte una ducha, te ves realmente sucio…" dijo ella. La sinceridad la caracterizaba.

Él rió por la nariz, "Claro… pero necesitaré que alguien vuelva a poner el vendaje en su lugar."

"¡Es para nada complicado! Puede hacerlo cualquier familiar tuyo, tu padre… tu madre… … un hermano… … … bueno un abuelo o tío? Un amigo?" su voz comenzó a descender y a pausarse al ver que la mirada de Kai se ensombrecía.

"¿Oye podrías… venir conmigo y ayudarme con eso?" por alguna razón Kai sintió que era adecuado que ella, teniendo algún que otro conocimiento de medicina, lo asistiera esa vez. Una sonrisa no pudo evitar dibujarse en los labios de la chica. Lo miró y asintió con la cabeza, ayudándolo a incorporarse.

Caminaron como siete cuadras, y al fin llegaron a un edificio no muy alto, Kai sacó un manojo de llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de entrada, luego subió unas escaleras y con Ann detrás, entró a su departamento. La caminata había sido en silencio, pero al no encontrar a nadie en la casa y ver que Kai tenía dominio de las llaves, ella no pudo evitar preguntar algo.

"Y dime¿Vives tu solo?" dijo, mirando alrededor para ver si pescaba algo.

Kai no contestó, sino que se limitó a señalar a la bola de pelos con forma de gato que dormía en el sillón. "Ikav" dijo, a lo que el animalito se incorporó y lo miró, como si hubiera reconocido su nombre. Kai se acercó con paso inseguro hacia el sillón, comenzaba a perder el equilibrio otra vez y eso no era bueno.

"Apresúrate a bañarte, y te cambiaré el vendaje otra vez¿estás de acuerdo?" sugirió la chica, que se había quedado parada cerca de la puerta.

"Qué esperas, toma asiento. Enseguida vuelvo" dijo Kai, volviéndose hacia el baño y trabando la puerta tras él. Ann no llegó a sentarse que ya estaba sola en la habitación. Era un departamento de un solo ambiente y quedaba en una zona no muy cara de la ciudad. Había una cama, prolijamente tendida, que tenía un cubrecama azul oscuro. A su lado estaba la pequeña mesa de luz, con una lámpara que podía levantarse y oficiar de lámpara de estudio para el escritorio que había al costado. La silla también tenía tela azul, un poco más claro esta vez.

En una esquina estaba lo que parecía una pequeña cocina, había un horno con dos hornallas, una alacena y algunos platos y ollas sin lavar. En la habitación también había una estantería, tenía muchos libros y algún que otro apunte.

La chica se acercó para ver de qué serían esos, quería conocer más acerca de este muchacho que tanto le llamaba la atención. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con apuntes de materias correspondientes a la carrera de ciencias en comunicación, no coincidían con lo que él aparentaba ser. También había un televisor, pero éste estaba escondido atrás de una puertita, a penas abierta, dentro del armario. Se podía ver un reproductor de DVD y también un equipo de música.

Había una pequeña mesa en la que cabían no más de tres personas, estaba cerca de la cocina y un poco más alejada de la cama. Había sólo dos sillas, la tercera estaba ocupada por ropa, y estaba más cerca de la zona de dormir.

La única ventana del departamento estaba sobre la cabecera de la cama, y no era muy grande, pero por ella entraba suficiente luz. Sonrió, era un lugar muy agradable. El único sillón que había era para una persona, y podía hacerse cama. Pero en ese momento estaba ocupado por el gato, que era todo de color negro excepto por su pata derecha, que era blanca y resaltaba del resto.

Ella se sentó en una silla y esperó un rato, al cabo de diez minutos Kai salió del baño, ya vestido. Ahora llevaba una remera de mangas cortas negra, unos jeansazul oscuro, y zapatillas negras también. Su cabello estaba húmedo y caía algo alborotado sobre sus hombros y sobre sí mismo, era simplemente demasiado agradable ver a ese muchacho así. Lo único que contrastaba con la imagen eran las nuevas gotas de sangre que caían en el suelo.

"Oh por Dios! No ha dejado de sangrar¿O sí?" preguntó, acercándose con una nueva gasa y cinta.

"así es… pero cuando me bañaba no caía tanta sangre" respondió el muchacho.

"bien". Una vez que terminó de acomodar el vendaje, la chica regresó a la silla donde estaba antes, y él se sentó en la otra. "Quieres algo de tomar?" preguntó cortésmente el muchacho.

"Bueno, si tu vas a tomar, sí." Dijo, y así fue que él preparó un café para cada uno.

"Y hace mucho que estudias aquí?" preguntó él.

"Dos años. Qué hay de ti? Perdona mi atrevimiento, pero vi que estás estudiando comunicación. Qué tal eso, eh?"

"Me agrada."

"Hay algo que no me haz dicho, qué hay de tu apellido? Es de cortesía decir el apellido de uno, y yo te he dado el mío, por si no lo recuerdas, es Yakotva, se escribe con K y V. Mis antepasados son rusos."

"No me interesa el apellido que yo tenga, más preferiría no tenerlo." Dijo fríamente, dejando su taza vacía en la mesa.

"E… está bien. No importa… tienes familia, Kai?"

"Nah… si fuera por el dinero con el que mis antepasados cuentan, no estaría viviendo en este apartamento. Pero no me gusta ostentar, no me gusta demostrar que tengo más dinero que esto, si para qué necesito tener más? Con esto me basta." Dijo resuelto. Era la frase más larga que había dicho en el día.

"Ya veo… no quieres tener nada que ver con ellos, no es así?" él asintió ante su pregunta. Al fin alguien parecía interpretarlo.

Se hizo mediodía rápidamente, ella tenía que irse y él lo sabía. Habían compartido información sobre sus familias, sus pasados, presentes, y lo que pensaban hacer con sus futuros. Extrañamente Kai encontraba a las personas interesantes, pero ella no sólo le parecía interesante sino que además extraña y llena de sorpresas que él quería conocer.

En cambio, ella era de hablar con mucha gente, y la mayoría de las personas con las que Ann hablaba tenían muchas cosas que contar y ella escuchaba a todas por igual, indiferentemente por lo general. Kai era una excepción, él parecía tan callado y ensimismado que le daba un inmenso placer escucharlo, no como con las demás personas, él tenía mucho más.

"Dime y ¿qué te gusta hacer¿Te gusta viajar? A mi me gusta porque conozco mucha gente, lugares nuevos, aventuras nuevas. También me gusta leer, porque es como viajar estando en el mismo lugar¿No lo crees?"

"Sí, puede ser… yo también… considero que viajar es una de las cosas más buenas"

"Oye ¿te gustaría… que fuéramos a algún lado juntos?" propuso ella, casi sin pensarlo.

"Creo… creo que me divertiría mucho. Y hace tiempo que no lo hago."

"Kai… tengo que irme, se me hace tarde. Pero prometo que nos volveremos a ver. Solo si volvemos a vernos arreglaremos para un viaje, de acuerdo?"

Él asintió, y antes de que ella se fuera por completo la besó en los labios, algo que no esperaba ni él mismo hacer en tal circunstancia. Miró la herida ahora vendada en su brazo. 'Ann. Conocerte fue extraño. Más extraño será si vuelvo a encontrarte.' Se dijo, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

**Fin!**

**Por favor dejen reviews! **

**mikaera**


End file.
